


Jamie's Adventure

by ShadowWolf101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blowbang, Camping, Caves, Clothed Sex, Hiking, Horror, Hunters & Hunting, Monsters, Orgy, Other, Outdoor Sex, Suspense, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Virginity, overpowered by monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf101/pseuds/ShadowWolf101
Summary: A story of my OC going on a hike with disastrous results. This is just a first draft, so I'll probably go back and flesh things out more. Please comment and let me know what you think! I'm planning on potentially adding more chapters of her misadventures, so let me know what you'd like to see!
Relationships: Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	Jamie's Adventure

Jamie's hunting trip had just gone from bad to worse. She'd set out earlier that morning to practice her marksmanship and go on a relaxing hike, but misfortune after misfortune dogged her steps. First, she hadn't been able to find any game, anywhere. The woods were oddly quiet today, no birds, no rabbits, no deer, not even the mournful howl of the wolf packs or the slow ambling progress of a bear. Not one to be discouraged, Jamie continued on, going deeper into the woods than she ever had before, stubbornly trying to find *something* to spot through her hunter's binoculars. It wasn't long until she began to lose her bearings, the familiar landmarks slowly dissapearing as her wanderings took her further and further off the beaten path. To make matters worse, the weather began to take a downward turn; angry stormclouds had formed, promising a heavy rain shower, maybe even thunder and lightning.

As the temperature began to drop, Jamie knew she'd have to find some shelter for the night, there was no way she'd be able to get back to her camp tonight. Kicking herself for such a rookie mistake, she began to search for something, anything to take cover under and avoid the rain. She continued for some time more until she eventually found what she was looking for, a cave formation. It wasn't perfect, but she'd only be there for a night and then make her way back. She entered the cave cautiously, pulling out her flashlight and keeping her rifle within easy reach; another animal might have had the same idea and she didn't want to tangle with a bear in its own den. The cave appeared to be empty; Jamie laid her pack and rifle down on the wall and began to set up a makeshift camp, laying down her bedroll and doing a quick inventory of her supplies. The cave actually continued further until visibility dropped off into the inky darkness, but she stayed where she was, far enough in to avoid the weather but not so far in as to get lost.

The rain continued to fall heavily outside as thunder rumbled. It looked like it was going to be a long night. Jamie settled down and tried to relax, brushing her shoulder length brown hair away from her eyes, drowsy from the exertions of the hike. For a moment before she fell asleep, she thought she had a shuffling sound from deeper in the cave, but then sleep took her.

Jamie slept hard for a few hours before she slowly woke back up, aware of a strange change in the air. There was a tenseness to the silence; she could still hear the rain pounding outside but she felt a presence in the cave with her, deeper into the darkness. She slowly got out of her bedroll and stood up, looking for her rifle and flashlight as she shook her head to remove her grogginess. She didn't know what woke her up, but she wanted to be ready to deal with it or run if need be.

Just as she scooped up her rifle, a low menacing growl echoed out from the back of the cave. Jamie froze, worried that she'd bunked up with an angry bear for the night, worse if it was a mother and her cubs. She slowly aimed her rifle toward the shadows and began to back away, keeping her eyes fixed on the blackness. As she continued to back up she heard a lumbering bulk begin to move forward towards her little camp. Starting to pant nervously, Jamie increased the rate of her retreat. The beast stopped outside the light of her lamp and appeared to pause for a moment. She could see strange writhing, serpentine motions in the shadows. What kind of animal is this? she thought. 

When the beast finally attacked, Jamie froze in fright as she saw its true, strange nature in the light. The monster stayed in the dark, but tentacles flew out of the shadows towards her, glistening and translucent with a purple tint. She tried to bring her rifle to bear on them, but they were too quick and knocked it out of her hands, spinning her around to the ground. With a gasp she felt them wrap around her arms and legs, quickly pulling her up to face the darkness. She could feel how slick and rubbery the tentacles were through her jeans and flannel shirt, with a tight but not painful grip on her limbs. She writhed in their grip, yelling at them to let go as she kicked her feet and waved her arms. The tentacles bore her struggles easily, holding her in place. 

Just as Jamie was wondering what they were going to do, the tentacles began to do something odd. More emerged from the shadows, pawing at her clothes. One slowly pulled her shirt until the buttons popped open, exposing her white tank top and flushed skin. Another slide under that and pulled her tank top up, exposing her red bra. She struggled anew at this strange undressing, swinging her hips as tentacles began to slowly but surely pull her jeans down. She gritted her teeth as with one final tug, her jeans came off entirely, leaving her clad in nothing but her red panties and bra, along with her open blue flannel shirt. Jamie continued to struggle in the grip of the tentacles, her face paling as she realiezd the implications of what was about to happen.

Without pause a tentacle slid under her bra and snapped it off, leaving her perky breasts to bounce free as her chest heaved in outrage. The tentacle returned after discarding the now useless clothing and began to rub itself slowly between her breasts. Her brow furrowed as the heads of the tentacles began to change shape. While at first they had simply been taped off to a point, they began to grow thicker, until they took the shape of a cock head. The tentacle continued to slowly rub between her breasts, a thin, clear drop of liquid forming at the tip. As it rubbed against her and dripped on her Jamie grimaced in revulsion, her mind still racing to find a way to escape. 

While she was distracted by the tentacle working on her chest, Jamie almost didn't see the other two that appeared on either side of her. They angled for her mouth and with an alarmed cry she grabbed one in each hand, halting their progress. The texture was strange, slick but slightly rubbery; she squeezed them hard to prevent them from moving any closer and they deformed easily around her grip. She strained to hold them at bay, digging her nails into them as the one on the left slowly, inexorably moved closer to her face. Her arm began to tremble with the exertion; the tentacle was too slick for her to hold and she felt it begin to slide again in her grip, closer and closer to her mouth. 

Suddenly, with a quick writhing snap, the tentacle slid the last few inches despite her grip and pressed against her lips. Jamie grimaced and tried to move her head back, but the tentacle slowly pushed its way into her mouth. She bit down to try and slow it, but the tentacle merely got more engorged, forcing her jaw open. The tentacle rested itself on her tongue and began to thrust slowly, all the while leaking the thin fluid directly into her mouth, making her wince. It was salty, bitter, and she hoped it wasn't a precursor to something worse.

The remaining tentacle simply thrust itself in her other hand, dripping onto her arm and neck as it weaved back and forth in her grip. She resolved to hold that one as far away she could, she didn't want two in her mouth! Her eyes widened as the tentacles continued their work; the one in her mouth thrusted easily in and out even as she tried to retain her grip on it and pull it out. The tentacle between her breasts had begun to throb, thrusting more and more erratically as more liquid flowed out onto her already sticky breasts. Jamie watched with concern as the tentacle convulsed; something had just happened.

As she tried to fend off the tentacles, the one between her breasts began to drip more thickly, the fluid starting to turn more white than clear. Jamie looked over at the darkness and saw a thick, white bulge begin to move down the central tentacle. Each thrust against her breasts brought it closer as it slowly worked its way up the shaft towards her. Jamie tried to pull back from the head but the other tentacles held her tightly. To her horror she saw the bulge get closer and closer, thick white liquid slowly beginning to spurt from the head onto her breasts. She saw it finally reach the cock head and closed her eyes tight, feeling rather than seeing the splash of hot liquid onto her chest. She opened her eyes slowly and saw her chest was spattered in the white liquid, in fact, it almost looked like...cum? The tentacle between her breasts slid more slowly after that, lightly spurting onto her breasts occasionally, but it appeared to be sated.

The same could not be said of the other two tentacles in her hands. 

The tentacle she'd managed to hold off in her hand began to undergo similar convulsions. The liquid dripping onto her hand, arm and neck got thicker and whiter, and she saw another bulge begin to work its way towards her. Jamie squeezed the tentacle tightly, digging her long nails in to get a better grip in an effort to hold off the coming mess. She panted with the exertion as the bulge finally reached her hand and ballooned against it. With revulsion, she noticed she could feel the hot liquid inside, roiling and waiting to be unleashed, straining against her strength. Despite her best efforts a thin trickly still got through, slowly coating her hand in the gooey white mess. 

Jamie felt her grip begin to slip; the slow but steady flow of liquid was making the tentacle too hard to hold onto! She groaned around the tentacle still working away at her mouth as her grip finally failed and the built up cum spurted out onto her, catching her on her neck, arm and cheek. Her shirt caught some of it, but most managed to land on her skin, coating it in a hot shower. She felt the tentacle undulate in her hand as it flexed and released more and more cum onto her, emptying itself onto her. At least, the spurts slowed to a trick and the tentacle resumed slowly pumping in her hand.

The final tentacle in her mouth was the worst one; it pumped in and out smoothly and all she could taste was the bitter, salty taste leaking onto her tongue. She continued to pull and tug on it with her hand, trying to force it out of her mouth, but it was to no avail. The tentacles had only gotten more slick with their exertions and she couldn't get a solid grip to pull. This tentacle had lasted the longest, but that only made it worse when she felt it begin to tremble. She knew what was going to happen now. 

The tentacle convulsed, a tell tale sign of what was to come. Jamie's eyes widened in alarm; it was one thing for it to finish on her, but another for it to finish in her! She tightened her hold on the tentacle and strained to pull it out. She could already see the white bulge coming for her up the shaft. Her brow furrowed as the taste got even more bitter and salty. A slick, unpleasant taste began to slowly coat her tongue as the liquid was forced up the shaft towards her. The bulge continued to slide up to her mouth, finally approaching her restricting hand. Again, it ballooned around her grip, but this time she was ready. She dug her nails in hard, squeezing with all her might, and the flow slowed. The trickle onto her tongue stopped as she managed to halt the flow. Jamie felt relief course through her as she held the monstrous cumshot from her. She could see it built up against her hand, straining to be unleashed. 

Thwarted for now, the monster went for a different tactic.

As Jamie struggled to hold the load back, she saw another thicker, bigger tentacle slide up between her legs. She quickly closed her legs, but they were forced open again but the tentacles gripping them. The thick head probed almost gently against her panties, slowly tracing her through the clothing. Jamie shuddered at its disgusting touch and swiveled her hips away from it. Almost teasingly, the tentacle followed her, rubbing the inside of her thighs and probing her lips through her panties as she tried to gyrate away from it. The thin, clear liquid slowly dribbled onto her thighs as it rubbed against her.

Unfortunately, the effort of fending off two assaults proved to be too much for Jamie's concentration. She pivoted and swung her hips to avoid the tentacle between her legs, but this cost her in her effort to hold back the one in her mouth. Jamie's grip loosened slightly and the load, held in abeyance for so long, finally reached her mouth.

Holding it back proved to only make the finish worse, as a particularly thick, bitter load slowly spurted into Jamie mouth. The beast appeared to be punishing her for her resitance, as rather than a quick, intense finish, it was content to slowly unload into her mouth, letting her taste each spurt. Jamie winced with a muffled "Mmpphgh!" as the cum spurted forcefully into her mouth. Her mouth began to slowly fill with it; she reflexively swallowed to try and clear her mouth but it continued to flow in. Eventually her mouth began to overflow, a thin line of cum dripping down the corner of her mouth and getting thicker and thicker as more spurted in. Cum dripped down her chin and onto her breasts as she writhed in frustration, her blue eyes watering at the taste.

Mercifully, the flow of bitter liquid once again slowed to a trickle and eventually stopped. The tentacle slowly pulled itself from her mouth and, in one last parting shot, spurted a thin rope of cum onto her face. Jamie flinched, feeling the hot spurt on her cheek, but was relieved that it was finally leaving.

Jamie panted, worn down by her struggles and the monster having its way with her. She glared at the monster in the shadows, sure now that it would leave since it was sated. And the monster did indeed seem to be more sluggish, it moved more slowly in the darkness, the tentacles slowing perceptively. 

She began to believe she'd be able to escape soon when she felt a poke against her panties. She looked down and realized she'd forgotten all about the thicker, bigger tentacle. Smaller tentacles slowly pulled her panties down as she struggled harder than ever. Jamie tried to kick out at the tentacles, yelling, swinging her body, anything to prevent what was now going to happen. 

The thick tentacle surprisingly remained where it was, but the ones gripping her arms slowly began to push her down onto it. Jamie fought hard, adrenaline powering her muscles, giving her a second wind. She gyrated her hips wildly to throw off the tentacles' aim, tensed her body to prevent her from being lowered onto it. Slowly but surely she was lowered onto the thick stick below her. Jamie felt the tip begin to spread her lips and thrust her hips up in a last ditch attempt to avoid the impending impalement. The tentacles forced her back down and she felt the tip slide into her, a centimeter at a time. She struggled mightly, pulling it back out occasionally but always forced back down ont it. Inch by went inch the tentacle slid into her. In fact, her struggles seem to excite the beast; she felt a warm liquid slowly dripping inside her as the tentacles reflected their master's excitement. Jamie panted in barely controlled terror as she was forced onto the point, and with a final, wet thwack, the tentacle was inside her.

Jamie's mouth opened in a gasp as she felt the tentacle begin to move slowly within her. She gritted her teeth at the feel of its thick bulk sliding against her walls, beginning to pound away at her. She swayed slightly in the grip of the tentacles as the force under her moved her back and forth. Unexpectedly her hands were freed, allowing her to try and grip the tentacle and pull it out. She tugged and tugged on it but it seemed to do more harm than good, stimulating the tentacle to greater heights. It moved faster within her, becoming harder and hotter. Jamie detected a hint of throbbing in its movements.

She heard the monster itself utter its first groan, its breath growing ragged as it got closed and closer. Jamie saw, at the end of the lamp's light, the familiar white bulge appear at the end of the tentacle. It slowly began to slide towards her, bigger and thicker than the other loads. It seemed the monster wanted her to get an extra thick one this time. 

The monster flipped her over and pushed to her hands and knees, taking her from behind as she moaned and panted. Jamie could feel an unwilling heat building inside her. She wouldn't be able to take this much longer before she came too. The cock head pushed hard inside her, hitting all the right spots as she began an unwilling headlong rush towards the finish. She continued to tug on the tentacle; she had to get it out before it was too late. Her hands slid wetly up and down the shaft to no effect. Her panic made her fumble all the more; she couldn't concentrate enough to try and stop what was happening.

As if tiring of the position, the tentacles flipped her onto her back in a mockery of the missionary position, leaving her staring at the monster's dim form as the tentacle continued to pump in her. The thick bulge of cum had reached the halfway point, she didn't have much time left to escape. The tentacle picked up the pace and Jamie shuddered, the pleasure she was reluctantly receiving starting to become too much for her. Her mouth gave cry to pants and moans, even as she pleaded with the beast to stop.

"Stop...please...pull it out, not inside me!" Jamie panted as she realized what was going to happen, whether she wanted it to or not.

With one final thrust, the tentacle made Jamie cum. Her back arched as she cried out, the orgasm coming in sharp, ridged shudders as her legs twitched. Inadvertently her convulsions squeezed the tentacle inside her, speeding along its delivery. As the pleasure slowly left her, Jamie saw the cum finally reach the point between her legs. Her eyes widened and she struggled to get off the head, but it was too late. With an especially wet thwap the tentacle bottomed out in her, spurting its load deep inside her. Even as Jamie tried to pull herself off she felt a hot liquid trickle turn into a flood inside her, the thick cum filling her up and beginning to leak out around the tentacle. Cum spattered onto her thighs as she cried out in revulsion at what was happening. It had finished inside her, cumming deep and filling her up. To add insult to injury, the tentacles around her came again as well with the monster's pleasure, spurting another hot batch of cum onto her weary, shuddering body.

The tentacle slowly slid out of her with an audiable pop, spurting lightly onto her belly as it finally emerged. Jamie felt fatigue crashing onto her and blacked out.

She awoke later to an empty cave. The monster was gone and while it was still raining, it was not raining as heavily. She wearily got to her feet and stumbled over to her camp, feeling aches and pains from being gripped so tightly, as well as strained muscles from her fight. Jamie stepped out into the rain and let it wash her clean. Then, with stubborn, indominatble spirit, resolved to be home by noon.


End file.
